Crimson Moon Report 56
Crimson Moon Report #56 - September 20, 2011 Summary: The Landing is attacked by Sheruvians and Ivasians. Returning from battle, adventurers find the city defaced in several locations. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL on 9/21/11 Early in the evening, the townsfolk of the Landing were heard to report that jackals were circling the city. The defenders gathered to fight off the threat, but were surprised to see that the jackals were weak and not very numerous. Sheruvian cultists were also observed. Chanting was heard, particularly from the southern end of Lower Dragonsclaw, and a jackal-headed totem was discovered. Ivasian cultists joined the Sheruvians as the defenders began to work on destroying the totem. Only sorcerers' disintegrate had any effect, and interfering with the totem resulted in the person being poisoned, but it eventually was destroyed. The Ivasians vanished, but the Sheruvians persisted and drew attention away from the Landing. Eventually, a figure was seen in the sky that appeared to be controlling the cultists, and with a few gestures from the figure, the cultists vanished. (It's possible that it was Azorlok, though it wasn't explicitly stated.) Soon after things quieted down, it was noticed that some places around the Landing had been defaced. The statue in the park, the bank and the Thrak inn had all been vandalized with Lornonite graffiti. The tent in the park had also been painted and pushed over enough that it could not be entered. The food from the cart in the park had been tossed aside and spoiled, while the cart was carved with the message, "For those in need, find solace in the shadows!" A group of people gathered to try to clean up the graffiti, and after some trial and error, most was removed. The cart and tent were deemed not able to be saved, but the statue, bank and inn were all cleaned. As they were working, Myke gathered signatures of support for his petition to rebuild and strengthen Shanty Town. It was also heard that the cultists had broken into a supply of weapons and armor to steal most of what was stored. They had also poisoned the well's water supply and had disrupted the supply of healing herbs. It is suspected by some that the cultists are attempting to remove the Landing's ability to support and defend itself, but plans are in motion to counteract what has been done. - A discarded glass vial of what is suspected to be the poison introduced into the water supply was recovered and is being studied to create an antidote. - Water is being distilled to supply the people in the meantime. - Empaths are being contacted in the guild to grow herbs. - Herbalists in other cities are being contacted to ship the potion herbs to the Landing. - Forgers are requested to begin making weapons to replace the stock that was lost. - Armorers in other cities are being contacted to ship new sets of armor to the Landing. - The merchant's guild in the Landing is being contacted for the name of a reputable contractor to replace the food cart and tent in the park. It is suggested that all in the Landing keep a close watch of their surroundings in case that more attempts to sabotage the city are undertaken. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports